Gerardo Ortega
|nacimiento = 13 de Mayo de 1985 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo |tamaño_de_imagen = }} IKH Byakuya.png|Byakuya en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final. IKH Hakkaku.png|Hakkaku tambien en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final. Cecil RC TWL.png|Cecil en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe. Shoya-ishida-a-silent-voice-3.03.jpg|Shouya Ishida en Una voz silenciosa. Ryo-bakura-yu-gi-oh-the-dark-side-of-dimensions-67.3.jpg|Bakura Ryō en Yu-Gi-Oh!: El lado oscuro de las dimensiones. Fireworks2017 Junichi.jpg|Jun'ichi en Luces en el cielo. Leona hi no tori 84436.jpg|Leona en Hinotori (Fenix). Ring Ring.jpg|Ring Ring en Yoohoo y sus amigos. Kong-0.jpg|Kong en Black Jack. Jim TSNB.png|Kim Hollis en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer (redoblaje). Jeff Thatcher TSNB.png|Jeff Thatcher en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer (redoblaje). thumb|right|231 px|Entrevista (junto con [[Ángela Olssen) en el marco del lanzamiento en cines de México de Una voz silenciosa.]] Gerardo Ortega es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Filmografía 'Series de TV' *Justicia Final **Alton Williams (Ep. 2) **Charles - Actor (Geoff Mays) (Ep. 6) *El libro de jugadas con David Meltzer - Tony Hawk (Temp. 1, Ep. 1) (2018) *Master chef - Tony Carbone *Kilo a kilo - Voces adicionales *Leyendas urbanas - Voces adicionales *Ciencia del deporte - Voces adicionales *Un bebé por Minuto - Voces adicionales *Sobregirados - Voces adicionales *Princesas - Voces adicionales *Jo Frost - Voces adicionales *Buscando a - Voces adicionales *Soulmate - Voces adicionales *Vice HBO - Voces adicionales *Manhunt HBO - Voces adicionales *Misterios del Mundo Maya - Voces adicionales *The Cheshire Muerder - Voces adicionales *Life´s too Short - Voces adicionales *Wipeout Recargado - Voces adicionales *Especiales - Sam *Break´n reality - Neguin *Game Quest - Torin *Alex: Una vida acelerada - Alex *Cómo encontrar el amor en línea - Voces adicionales *Break´n reality 2 - Ronin *Fear the Walking Dead - voces adicionales *The Hot Zone - Orman 'Películas' *Io sono Gaetano - Presentador (Antonello Loiacono) (2016) *Invencibles - Operador Especial Ajay *Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelacion 3D - Seguidor de la orden *Poderes ocultos - Simon Silver (joven), voces adicionales *La montaña mágica - Gnomo azul *Amigos - Capitán de policía, Instructor de vuelo, voces adicionales *The Fighter - Sugar Ray (4ª versión) *Männerherzen (Men in the city) - Lars, Doctor, Pastor, Hombre en cuadro *El gringo - Logan *Blanca Nieves y el cazador (detrás de cámaras) - Príncipe William *Magic Mike - Tito (versión videomax) *V/H/S - Rox *Mátalos suavemente - Barry Caprio *Mi semana con Marilyn - Voces adicionales (versión videomax) *Cloud Atlas - Voces adicionales (versión videomax) *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? - Voces adicionales (versión videomax) *Vividores - Voces adicionales *El escuadrón del miedo - Voces adicionales *Intriga en Shanghai - Callings *Fiebre en la cabaña 2 - Voces adicionales *Los elegidos - Brandt *El último exorcismo, parte II - Jared *Scary Movie 5 - Voces adicionales *Una noche loca - Jayden *10 años - Voces adicionales (versión HBO) *Fragmento - Holebrook *¿Quién vivirá? - Ethan *El hombre de hielo - Narcotraficante *Rostros ocultos - Wino *Odd Thomas: El hechicero - Oficial Bern Eckles *Atrapados - Oficial Brice *3 días para matar - Hugh *Oculus - Warrent *Las novias de mis amigos - Fred *Extrañas apariciones 2 - Prentiss (2da versión) *Black Death - Osmund (2da versión) *Los juegos hambrientos - Oz, Na'vi, LMFAO *La fortaleza prohibida - T-Rex *Wishmaster - Rick *Desechos y esperanza - Voces adicionales *Furia implacable - Mike *Dumb and Dumber To - Parker, Gordy *Lo mejor de mí - Dawson Cole (joven) *La última profecía - Simon y Voces adicionales *Déjate querer - Voces adicionales *Berlin Job - William Bishop *Tal vez es para siempre - Greg *El bautizo - Lysy *Detective Dee: Y el resurgimiento del dragón marino - Kuan *Crows Zero 3 Explode - Kazeo *Mental - Voces adicionales *Los Zombies me dan risa - Chicago *Infernal - Voces adicionales *El Objetivo - Sung-hoon *Niebla (2014) - Dong-Sik *Tanner Hall - Voces Adicionales *No molestar - Voces Adicionales *Retrato Intimó - Sr, Larrouque *Generación Um - Voces adicionales *Rio de Asesinos - Jhon Lee *La maldición de Villisca - Denny *El círculo - Mercer *Badoet: El Payaso maldito - Donald *El choque - sung do *obsesión Letal - Joon-Ki *Soy Héroe - Hideo *El ritual - Hutch *El día - paramédico *Paddington 2 - voces adicionales 'Peliculas animadas' *Space Dogs: Aventura espacial - Cat Doc (versión quality) *Atlantis: Los ultimos dias en Kaptara - Erasmus *Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe - Cecil *El hijo de Pie Grande - Dale *Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica - Humerus, Uildolix Series Animadas * Yoohoo y sus amigos - Ring Ring, Koola * Pinky Dinky Doo - Sr. cartero * Dinotren - Deon dinotrodon * Zoom el delfín blanco - Tapou * Plaza Sésamo - Jack Nimble. Andy, James * Pulgosos - Barry, Sammy, Director Películas de Anime * Una voz silenciosa - Shouya Ishida * Yu-Gi-Oh!: El lado oscuro de las dimensiones - Bakura Ryō * Luces en el cielo - Yunichi * Kite Liberator - Voces adicionales * My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes - Voces adicionales Anime * Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer - Jim Hollis / Jeff Thatcher (ambos, redoblaje) * Phoenix - Leona * Black Jack - Kong / Shitake * Black Jack 21 - Dr. Bill * Aoi Sekai no Chuushin de - Harris * Inuyasha: El acto final - Byakuya , Hakkaku * La familia Robinson - Voces adicionales (redoblaje) * Inuyasha - Voces adicionales * Magical Angel Creamy Mami - Nega 'Novelas Brasileñas' *Vidas en juego - Saulo 'Novelas Chinas' *La vida feliz de Mao DouDou - Li Ruquio, Di Wua Dorama Japones * La Forma de criar a Tetsuko - Kaiji 'Locutor' *Fernández Editores *Intelmex *Arte Savant Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Bita *Bond Moving Media & Networks *Central Entertainment *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Dubbing House *Fogarty Studios *Koe Dubbing Masters México *MVS Televisión México *MainFrame *Magicorp *The Dubbing Maker *Optimedia Productions *Optimedia Bond México *Sysdub *WG *RONIN *Meliorem Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010